project_ntfandomcom-20200215-history
Unused (A)
Alpha is the conjurer of creatures, developer of the world, birthed and built from himself, and from the nothingness that is the Null. Most creatures perceive him as a god, which has its pros and cons. Backstory Alpha was born into a world of darkness, with no memories and an unstable mind. Time could only be measured by scattered, incomplete thoughts, and too many to count passed by within the void. His thoughts slowly became more coherent, even though his memories continued to drift further away. As he slowly became more aware of himself, he felt a power envelope him and willed it into existence. What came from this power was the ability to create entire worlds, and living creatures. But as he brought life unto the world he developed, he felt the abbrassive, suffocating darkness of the Null, weaving horrific thoughts inside his mind. It tried to convince him his creations were already memories of what they would eventually be; that the places he molded, the lives he weaved, were born as crumbling cities and dying souls. It tried to convince him that no matter what he made... nothing would fill the emptiness. Becoming Self-Aware Alpha quickly came to terms with what he was. Information began coming to him upon will, and he began to realize his similarity with a sentient intelligence, capable of manipulating the digital world almost completely to his will. He designed and built a body, known as a shell, in order to physically walk among his creation. As cycles passed, one by one the Modules within his mechanical body, designed to segment and control his abilities, also became sentient. The first was Tau, who was Alpha's first experience with Oikos, or family. The two were extremely close, and Tau aided in everything from caring for the world, to helping design the shells for future sentient Modules. Tau was the key to Alpha's ability to create life. Alpha's assumed primary purpose was to act as a container to these Modules, of whom without, Alpha would not exist. And yet they somehow gained their own sentience, just as he had, leaving his 'purpose' a little lackluster. Born to Lead Alpha was the first. When it came down to it, there was an unspoken rule that Alpha was in charge. No Module needed confirmation, or to ask who to turn to, because embedded inside them was the undeclared law that Alpha made the decisions. This didn't mean Modules didn't have their doubts, or personal opinions, far from it. But Alpha was a natural leader. Though his decisions may not have always turned out the best in the beginning, his Modules were understanding and forgiving. They were all learning what it meant to exist, and Alpha, as well, was learning what it meant to be a balanced leader. When the viruses first appeared, Alpha made the decision to structure their lives. The world needed to be tended to, protected, and it should've been their jobs as the Modules to perform that duty. He taught them to embrace themselves, and learn how to lead and care for their own domains. Over time, a fairly stable reign over the world fell into place, and everyone, including the Mortals, embraced what would become the natural order of things. Abilities & Stats Like all Modules, Alpha shares the BioElectric Aura that protects his shell, however unlike the others, Alpha has the ability to enhance the aura of others. Their skin, or clothing, enhances this defensive stat, and can be compounded even further if Alpha were to give another Module a blanket of his own BioElectric Aura, providing triple the support. Outside of the common abilities modules share, it has been noted that most Modules have a defined theme to their personal abilities. Though each module has a natural inclination towards certain themes, it is possible to push the limit on what a Module is capable of through strict focus and abundant exploration and practice. This inevitably expands and sharpens abilities. Alpha specifically tends to focus on a defensive skillset, but much is not known of his dampened abilities. He's known for blatantly stating that he is 'not a fighter', and that is proven true in most circumstances, where his primary focus is on protecting his team. However, in the rare times he has been seen in combat, he tended to take advantage of the environment and opponent's weaknesses more than relying on his own physical abilities. Installed Modules Some modules remain stored in Alpha for various reasons, allowing him to access their functions, and even combine them with his own abilities to enhance them. Beta An offensive module.